


So Much that I Wanna Do

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Buster says something he's wanted to say for a while and we learn that Madison's watched a lot of gay porn. Oh and they're All Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much that I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is happy, fluffy, angst free pre-All Star Game porn. It's not at all connected to "This Is My Kingdom Come." The title comes from "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA. Also, if you're just reading this causally and want to know what the guys look like, I've done a [pic spam](http://telesilla.dreamwidth.org/324709.html) over at DW.

_early morning of July 15, 2013_  
 _one day before the All Star Game_

"Hey," Buster says, as he and Bum stand outside their doors of their hotel rooms. It's two in the morning, they're coming off a four day series that they won and a cross country flight. And they're All Stars. As used to both of them are to late night flights after long away series, this is different. Buster's been here before; he should be less antsy than he is, but he's pretty sure he could be an All Star every year for the rest of his career and still feel like this.

"You okay?" Bum asks. He looks tired but relaxed and Buster wonders if Bum's just got his game face on or if he's dealing with this better than Buster is.

"Little jittery."

"Beer?"

Bum's room is a hell of a lot nicer than the crappy motels they stayed in as they made their way up and down California playing minor league ball and one beer out of the mini bar costs as much the six packs they used to buy, but this, kicking back with a beer, takes Buster back to those days.

They're on their second beer when Bum looks over at Buster. "You think I'll ever pitch a no hitter?"

"Any day now," Buster says. "And I mean it."

Bum nods, like Buster's just confirming a fact Bum already knew.

"If it happens I hope there won't be all this bullshit about pitch counts."

"No fucking kidding." Buster scowls. "That was so ballsy and all anyone can talk about is that Boch ruined him."

"Yeah."

They drink in silence for a while and as much as Buster wants to relax, all he can think about it the gauntlet they have to face on Monday.

"I hate the press stuff," Buster finally says as he digs in the fridge for another beer. "All that attention."

"Shouldn't be so good, then," Bum says. "If you'd just suck..."

And maybe it's the beer or the fatigue or or the way Bum's hair falls over his forehead these days or the long history of trust between them or that Buster's waited too damn long, but the words fall out his mouth like he says it every day.

"I do."

Buster can see the moment Bum gets it. "Oh," he says. "I...it means a lot that you trust me."

Then, before Buster can respond to what has to be the most awesome turn down ever, Bum says, "I always wanted...I mean I've been...." he pauses and rubs the back of his neck. "You know how the porn thing goes, watching it and jerkin' off with other guys?"

Buster nods.

"I always wanted to watch my buddies and not the porn. And when I'm watching porn on my own...it's guys."

"Have you ever...?"

Bum snorts. "Look at me...what guy's gonna want to...."

And, no, Buster can't listen to that.

"Stop," he says. "I want to. I wanted to then. I wish I'd gone to a few of those jerk off sessions." He never had, it'd been too dangerous for him, especially any time Bum had been involved.

"Oh," Bum says. Buster's waiting for the question, waiting to hear Bum ask why he hadn't said anything back then, but Bum surprises him again. "You gonna stand in front of that fridge all night?"

"Better than a cold shower." Buster puts the beer back into the fridge and shuts it. He watches as Bum gets up out of his chair, and damn, but he goes on and on forever. "Jesus," he says and again, it's easy to take that first step and then the next one.

Bum...no, fuck it, Madison, has that look Buster's seen a few times. Nervous but determined to see it through, like he gets in the clubhouse before important games.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay." He looks Madison over and shakes his head. "Jesus," he says again. "I wanna climb you like a fucking tree."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Buster finally reaches Madison. "I'll settle for a kiss right now, though."

Madison's beard is surprisingly soft against Buster's palms; Buster's gentle as he brings Madison's face down until he can finally reach his mouth. As much as he wants to just devour Madison's mouth he's careful with the kiss, too.

It's sweet and then, suddenly, it isn't. Madison groans and then opens his mouth and kisses Buster like he's dying for it, like he's making up for lost time. God knows Buster is and he wants it too, but Madison kisses like a straight guy, like someone who just assumes he'll lead. For a moment there's nothing but the hot, slick pressure of Madison's tongue in Buster's mouth and then Buster slides his fingers up into Madison's hair and tugs a little.

Madison gasps into Buster's mouth and his lips go slack. "You like that?" Before Madison can answer, Buster kisses him hard, and Madison lets him, shuddering when Buster tugs on his hair again.

"Fuck," Madison says, when Buster pulls back. "It's...a thing. Not it hurting...just...."

Buster leans back and looks at him, "just?"

"I have this fantasy...someone's hands in my hair, while I...."

He's blushing now, a wash of red above his beard and it'd be fucking adorable if the image of Madison sucking Buster off with Buster's hands in his hair wasn't so fucking hot. "I like the way you think," he says. "But now...." He kisses Madison again, slower this time. Madison's apparently realized that a little give and take is a good thing and, God, but it's good. Buster kind of wants to do this all night. Of course he also wants to suck Madison's dick so maybe they should get around to the undressing part of the evening.

"C'mon," he says, sliding his hands down to Madison's shoulders. "We're wasting a perfectly good bed."

They start undressing as they stumble toward the bed and Buster's down to his t-shirt and boxers when he looks up. Madison's moving a little slower, probably because he had to pull his boots off, but now he's standing there, shirt open and his jeans unzipped. He's not wearing a t-shirt and fuck, he's hot. He looks, Buster thinks, like the porno version of the Marlborough man. All he needs is the hat.

"Don't," he says as Madison starts to shrug his shirt off. Madison looks a little confused, but then Buster's on his knees in front of him.

All it takes is a couple tugs to get Madison's jeans and briefs out of the way and again, it's easy, so easy to just lean in and slide his mouth down over Madison's dick. Right now, Buster can't remember why he didn't do this years ago.

"Oh fuck...Buster," Madison groans, as Buster keeps on going. Madison's dick is big, but Buster likes a good challenge; he gets about half way down and then pulls back up, sucking hard. Above him Madison's swearing and choking out Buster's name, his hands moving restlessly over Buster's head and neck. Buster takes a deep breath and goes down again. He works at a nice slow pace, taking in a little more of Madison's cock each time.

He's close to taking all of it, close to the point where he has to get the angle just right, when Madison grips his shoulder and gives it a little shake. "Buster," he says, sounding wrecked. "Can't...I've gotta...."

Before Buster can back off and tell Madison that it's okay, he swallows, Madison shakes him again. "Gotta sit down...before I fall over."

Buster pulls off in the showy way guys like, looking up at Madison as he lets the head of Madison's dick slip out his mouth. Madison's reaction is gratifying; he stares down at Buster, eyes wide. "Fuckin' killing me here."

"Shit, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Can I at least sit down for it?"

"Only because I don't wanna be the one to tell Boch I broke his pitcher."

Buster's still on his knees as Madison heads toward the bed. "Fuck," he mutters because he was wrong earlier. _Now_ Madison looks like the big ol' country boy in a porno. Buster's torn between finishing off the blow job or just getting Madison to fuck the ever-loving hell out of him. Blow job, he thinks. Buster wants to feel it when Madison fucks him and right now, Madison's too close to the edge for that.

"You're so fucking hot," he says, getting to his feet. Madison looks skeptical.

"There're hotter guys on the team," he says.

"Yeah, well...." Buster pulls off his t-shirt and gestures at Madison to scoot back on the bed. "Never done this with anyone on the team, mostly haven't wanted to."

Even as he says it, he winces. "Way to be tactful, Posey," he mutters as he settles on the bed between Madison's long legs.

"Can't say that and not...."

"I'd blow Cainer in a hot second," Buster admits.

"I thought you were gonna say Timmy."

"If I want guys I can break over my knee, I'd be down the hall with Romo." Buster rests his hands on the insides of Madison's thighs. "Point is, you're the only one I want enough to risk it."

There's that wide-eyed look again. "I...oh fuck, Buster!"

Buster smiles, as much as he can with his mouth full. They can talk about who's hot and who's not, or Buster can show Madison just how much he wants him. Buster's fine with the latter.

The angle's different; it's not as easy to deep throat from this position. But Buster's way too determined to give Madison the time of his life to not try. By the time he's getting where he needs to be, by the time he's got Madison's dick all slick and nudging at the back of his throat, Madison's shaking like a leaf and clutching at the bed spread. For all that he's pretty wound up, he's not shoving his hips up or pushing on Buster's head. 

One last deep breath and then he's right there; he's got it all and Madison's so gone on it he can't even get Buster's name out. Buster pulls up, breathes again and goes back down. This time he swallows around the head of Madison's dick and Madison yelps in surprise--a ridiculous noise that makes Buster feel better than all the porny moaning in the world.

"I'm...gonna...." Madison manages to say.

Buster just swallows again, patting Madison on the hip to let him know it's okay. Madison apparently gets the message; he grunts out Buster's name one more time and Buster pulls up a little, sucking hard. Then there's that familiar salt/bitter taste on his tongue and he's swallowing and it's so fucking good that it's all he can do to not just hump the bed.

When Buster sits up, Madison is looking at him like he's never seen him before, his eyes wide and pupils blown. Buster smiles at him and drags a knuckle across the side of his mouth, catching that little bit he couldn't swallow.

"Why...." Madison croaks out. He clears his throat and tries again. "Why aren't you doing porn? Because really...so fucking hot."

The question is so perfect, the timing so good, that Buster loses it. He cracks up, his laughter a little husky, and braces himself with one hand on Madison's thigh. "Thought the same thing about you," he finally gets out.

"Me?"

Sitting back, Buster looks him over. "You're like every hot country guy who rolls up in a truck and offers to change somebody's tire."

"Oh hey, I think I saw that one."

"We've all seen that one."

Madison grins up at him. "Yeah probably." He sits up a little and eyes the front of Buster's boxers. "You want me to...."

"I want to see your hand on my dick." Buster says. He pulls his shorts off and scoots up the bed until he's lying next to Madison. "Do me like you do yourself."

"Um...." Madison looks around. "Don't see any lotion."

"Damn," Buster says. "Shoulda thought of that before I swallowed."

"Jesus Christ," Madison groans. He brings his hand up to his mouth and starts licking his palm.. "You're so fucking filthy."

It's clearly a compliment; Buster grins at him. "Look who's talking...you're licking your hand so you can jack me off."

"Wanna do more than just jack you," Madison says, going up on one elbow. He gives his palm one more slow lick and then reaches down. Buster watches, shuddering a little when Madison closes his hand around Buster's dick. He looks down at Madison's long tan fingers and thinks of all the times he's wanted this, all the times he's looked at Madison's hands....

When Madison actually starts stroking him, it's slow and steady. "You wanted it like I do it? I do it thinking of sucking your dick...think of you pulling on my hair...think of making you go crazy...."

"God," Buster moans, pushing up into Madison's grip. "Doing a good job of it now."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah. Ever think of fucking me?"

Madison's hand tightens a little and then it goes loose again. He's moving faster, though, and Buster already knows the answer before Madison even says anything. "You've got a great ass, 'course I think about fucking you." Madison's quiet for a moment. "You ever seen anything where a guy fucks the other guy's thighs?"

"Yeah," Buster says. Now it's his turn to give Madison an answer without saying anything; he moves his hips faster. "Want you to do that...."

"Do you?" Madison's matching Buster's pace now. "I do this; jack off faster thinking about it. Slick you up, right under your ass...fuck your thighs from behind...."

"Oh fuck fuck fuck...Madison!"

Madison grins down at him, an evil little grin and adds a twist to his stroke. "Lay there at night, jerkin' off and thinking about coming all over your balls...."

That's what does it. The thought of Madison behind him, laying all heavy on Buster's back and coming between Buster's thighs is hotter than hell. Buster shoves up into Madison's hand one more time and then comes hard. He manages to keep his eyes open and then he's shuddering through an aftershock at the sight of his come spilling all over Madison's beautiful fucking hand.

"Look at you," Madison mutters. He watches Buster as Buster lies there gasping, finally turning away to grab Buster's shorts. "Still think you should do porn," he says, wiping his hands.

"We should both do porn," Buster says, his voice slurred. "Big ol' farm boy seduces a straight arrow baseball player."

Madison shimmies out of his jeans and briefs--and whoa, that's one hell of a sight--and then pulls his shirt off. "MVP player's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, innocent farm boy helps him fix it, big time baller does farm boy over the hood of his fancy car."

"Fuck doing porn," Buster says, reaching up to curl his hand around the back of his neck. "You should be writing and directing porn."

When they kiss, it's easier than before, almost lazy. Buster's finally relaxed and he can think about facing reporters tomorrow. Actually it's later today, but whatever, he's not stressing it any more.

"I don't know how this part works," Madison says after a long while spent kissing each other. "Can you...should you stay?"

"I dunno, never done this with another player. Well, in college and then it was with roomies. I want to stay, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay." Madison shrugs. "I guess it anyone sees you coming out of my room in the morning...we're talking scouting reports or some bullshit. It's not like we're supposed to get up that early so you won't be doing the walk of shame at six or something."

"Yeah, that works."

Once they've washed up, used the bathroom and settled back in bed, Madison leans over Buster and kisses him again. "We're doing this again."

He might be trying to make it sound like a firm statement of fact, but Buster can hear the question in his voice. "Damn right we are."

"'Cause see, there's this porno where...."

"Shut up and let me sleep, you pervert. "

_-end-_


End file.
